Jenna Flyheight
by anime-freaks
Summary: Jenna Flyheight wait that name sounds firmarily. Wait that's Van's last name. Van has a Twin. That's not possible is it. Just read and find out
1. Who's Jenna?

Chapter 1: Who's Jenna?  
  
There is a war happening on planet Zi. On planet Zi people use mechanical robots called Zoids. It is a fight between the Republican and The Imperial Army. Fight for a stupid cause. A young boy named Van Flyheit. And a girl named Fiona along with the organoid named Zeke. Are traveling around in there zoid, The Shield Liger. While in other areas there is a war where people are fighting for peace as they call it. On a nice peaceful day in a colony not far from the Wind Colony where Van grew up. There was a wanted signed that said "Wanted Two Black Wild Zoids." "Hey Fiona look at this. They're looking for two black wild zoids. Since Zeke's not Black I guess he's safe." A boy with brown hair said. "I guess your right Van. If Zeke isn't black then he's safe." Fiona said. A girl with blond hip length hair. "There's another one of those wild zoids. Lets get it." One of the villagers said. "Wait leave Zeke alone he didn't do anything to you." Van said. Then seven Red Raptors appear. "What's the matter here?" One of the guys said. "This boy has a wild zoid that he says hasn't done anything wrong" one of the villagers said. "Zeke hasn't done anything wrong. In fact we just arrived in this village a few minutes ago." Van said. "May I have your name little kid." One the officers said. "Van Flyheit. I grew up in the Wind Colony not far from here." Van said. "Your under rest for the possession of a wild zoid." The officer said. "But! But! But! But Zeke didn't do anything. Let's run for it Fiona. C'mon Zeke!" Van said. They ran in to the field of corn and hid in a corn bush. "Fiona we should be safe here." Van said. (You can here officer's screaming in the background.) "What was that Van." "I don't know Fiona. Let's check it out." "There's two kids over there." "Yeah I see them." Van said. "Hi. Did you two do that all by yourselves? Wow! Even I'm impressed." "Yeah I'm Raven by the way. What's your name kid?" Raven said. A kid with black jet color hair. "Oh yeah. My name is Van Flyheit. And this is Fiona. And my buddy here is named Zeke. After my fathers zoid." Van said. "Who's the girl?" The girl who was standing behind Raven looked a lot like Van. "Hi my names Rava. I'm 14 years old. I have a zoid that I call Zeke. My father called his zoid Zeke. My zoid is a white Liger." Rava said. Rava did look a lot like Van she had Brown hair with spikes at the top. She had a ponytail in the back of her hair. The only difference was her eyes. Her eye's where in total shock. "Uh. Rava do you now what your fathers name was?" Van asked. "Yeah. My father's name was Dan. But he was killed when I was eight years old. He was working for the Imperial army. He died but killed all the zoids that were going to attack the Wind Colony. My father was a great man and I'll never forget what he did." Rava said. "Did your dad die five years ago?" Van asked. "Yeah he did." She answered. "Jenna it really is you." Van said with a big smile on his face. "Who's Jenna? Is she a friend of yours Van?" Rava said. Van started thinking That's right if she saw what happened 5 years ago then she probably doesn't remember who I am. Plus look at her eyes there in total shock. She probably was found by somebody and named her Rava. "Yeah she's just a friend of mine." Van said a few minutes after he started thinking. "Well we have to go Van." Raven said in a sort of mad tone of voice. "Bah Bye, For now. See you later." Rava said. They walked way out of site. "Van do you really have a friend name Jenna?" Fiona asked. "No that was my sisters name. She disappeared about 5 years ago when my dad died. That's my twin sister Jenna. That's why she looks like me." Van said. "So Rava isn't really Rava. She's your twin sister Jenna." Fiona said. "Yeah but she must of saw what happened to dad 5 years ago. And went into total shock and doesn't remember who I am." Van said. The rest of the day Van was running away from the soldiers. 


	2. The Two Black Organoids

Chapter 2:  
  
The Two Black Organoids  
  
Later that day Van, Fiona, and Zeke were still running from the soldiers. They also saw Raven and Rava running from some soldiers. They both stopped running at a lake up ahead. "Hey, Raven why are you guys getting chased by the officers?" Van asked. "Does it matter?" Raven asked. "No sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." Van said. "It's ok Van. Raven always like that. He always is in a grumpy mod." Rava said in a happy voice. "Oh." Van said. "Um Van is a Zeke a wild zoid?" Rava asked. "Yeah he is. Why do you ask?" Van said. "Oh then let me introduce my friend. Shada come here girl." Rava says. All of the sudden a black organoid appears out of nowhere. "Van this is my friend Shada. She looks a lot like Zeke but is black. She's a wild zoid to." Rava said. "I she the only one. Or is there a other wild zoid." Van asked. "There's one more. C'mon Shadow." She said. "Wow two black wild zoids. Wait black wild zoids." Said Van. "Wait I just remembered there where two wanted black wild zoids. Shadow and Shada aren't the wanted wild zoids. Are they?" Van said. "What do you mean wanted? I didn't see anything with a wanted signs. Is Shada in trouble?" Rava said. "Yeah, Shada is wanted for destroying towns." Van said. "Oh you don't mean Shada you mean me and my zoid Zeke. It's been me, Zeke, and Shada who have been destroying cities. Raven has been to." She said. "You two and your wild zoids?" Van said "Wild Zoids. Don't you mean organoids? That's what there really called. Why do people call the Wild Zoids?" Rava said. "Well what ever there called there ruining colonies and villages. Why are you doing this?" Van said. Van started to cry. He knew that his twin sister was destroying villages. "Fiona looked at Van. She knew something was wrong. "Van why is your face watering?" she asked. "Don't worry about me Fiona I'll be fine." Van washed the tear off his face. "You'll pay for hurting people." Van said with a mad look on his face. "You may not remember Rava even though that's not you real name." Van said. "What ever that means. Rava is my real name. So don't tell me that's not my real name." Rava said. Raven and Rava ran to there zoids. Rava had a very rare white Blade Liger or a.k.a Zeke. Raven hopped into his zoid, which was a Saber Fang. Van went into his zoid the Shield Liger. They called their organoids into there zoids and began their battle. 


	3. She Finally Remembers

Chapter 3:  
  
She Finally Remembers  
  
The battle was going on as Fiona watched from the sidelines. Fiona sat there and in her mind said Be careful Van. Van had a mad look on his face as he attacked Raven's zoid. "Jenna why can't you remember who I am?" Van said to Rava. "My name isn't Jenna." Rava screamed as she attacked the Shield Liger. They Shield Liger attacked the Blade Liger back. Then Raven stepped in and attacked the Shield Liger. Van fell to the ground. "You'll pay for that. Get them Zeke." Van said. "Rooooooaaaarrrr." Zeke said. (Right. Let's do it.) Van then attacked the Blade Liger again and knocked Rava to the ground. Inside the cockpit of Rava zoid. Rava accidentally knocks her face into the control panel. Something falls from her neck she picks it up. "My locket." She said. She opened her locket and inside was a picture of her family. "There is my father, my mother on this side of my locket." Rava then looks at the other side of her locket. It was a baby picture of her and Van. "Van is my brother and my name is Jenna."  
  
Flashback:  
  
Jenna was about 4 and was playing with Van when her father called them over. "Yeah dad." Van answered. "I've got present's for the both of you. Van I got you a new zoid toy." Her father Dan said. "Yeah a zoid toy." Van said. "And for you Jenna a locket with a picture of me, your mother, Maria, Van, and you. And if you were to ever forget us remember you have this locket." Her father said. "Ok." Then one day she was at work with her dad. When the most terrible thing happened. Her father was killed. She watched in horror as her father died. "Daddy no. Captain Krogger please help him. Please Zeke and my father." Jenna said. "There's nothing we can do." Captain Krogger said. "No that's not true you can do some thing I know you can." Jenna said.  
  
Back To The Present:  
  
A tear fell down Jenna's face. "I remember. Van I remember what happened. I remember you and Marie and mom and dad. My real name is Jenna not Rava. Prozen will pay for what he did. For killing father. Let's get Raven, Shada." Jenna said. "Roooooaaaarrrr." (Right behind you Jenna.) Shada said. "Prozen will pay. Let's do it. Blade Attack." Jenna said. She tried to get the Saber Fang but just missed it. "You'll pay for that Rava or Jenna or who ever you are." Raven said. "Well you'll pay for hurting my brother Raven. Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it. Nobody! Let's do this Blade Attack!" Jenna said. She missed the Saber Fang again. Then the Saber Fang literally dug its teeth into the Blade Liger. "No Shada get up. Please get up. You have something coming to you Raven." Jenna said. "Whatever. You and your pathetic zoid can't get up." Raven said. Raven ran off. Jenna got out of her cockpit. "Shada get up girl." A tear fell down her face. Van put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for remembering." Van said. "Don't thank me thank dad and the locket he got me when I was just 4 years old." She said. She wiped the tears from her face. She gave Van a big hug. "Thank you bro." Jenna said. "What are brother's for? Well I better get going." He said. "Well I'm going to see Marie." She said. "Well I guess it's the end of Zeke. But Shada is just fine. Bye Van. Let's go Shada." Jenna turned around and waved goodbye to her brother as she went home to she Maria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Thank you for reading this story I know it was kind of bad. But this was just introducing a character. The next part will be better I promise. 


End file.
